


No One to Care

by JohnnytheBeagle



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBeagle/pseuds/JohnnytheBeagle
Summary: Just felt necessary. I know this is dark, but just go with it.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Erica Sinclair, Dustin Henderson/Suzie (past), Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Lucas Sinclair/Original Female Character(s), Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair (past), Neil Hargrove/Susan Hargrove (past), Will Byers/Troy Walsh
Comments: 50
Kudos: 4





	No One to Care

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt necessary. I know this is dark, but just go with it.

Her body lies on the ground, cold to the touch. No one knows just how long she has been dead. Nobody saw a thing as the body was in a rural part of town and it was the early hours of the day.

Her name is Maxine Mayfield. Max for short. Max had recently moved to the town of Hawkins, and had been thrown right into the whirlwind. Things of corse quickly went to crap.

She had made friends, but had ended up losing most of the close ones. Her closest friend, ironically was the friendship that she screwed the most.

When here former friends heard the news of her passing, they truely felt no sadness.

Mike Wheeler, friend of her ex-boyfriend was ecstatic to hear the news. He had an extreme hatred towards her after she brainwashed his girlfriend.

Really, that was what cost her the friendship of her closest friends.

Unsurprisingly, no one showed up to her funeral except for her mother, Susan. Max's stepfather Neil divorced Susan not long after Billy died.

No one was ever caught the killer, although some say the killer is Mike. Mike has insisted that he wouldn't have killed her.

This however, is only partially true. He decided he wouldn't kill her after he found out that she was moving far, far away from Hawkins.

El Hopper, girlfriend of Mike Wheeler, was the most heartbroken of them all, but even then she had hated Max ever since she realized that Max was a lying no-good biatch.

Speaking of Hopper, he returned from Russia and begged Mike and El for a second chance, to make up for how he behaved towards their relationship. El was eager to agree, but Mike not so much. Mike ultimately agreed because he just couldn't say no to El.

El had moved back to Hawkins almost immediately after Hopper had returned. Hopper and Joyce had ended up beginning a romance. Everybody already knows that they will get married.

Ultimately, things are looking better for the teens. While Max ended up dying, the others had ended up having better lives since all that had happened.

Dustin ended up breaking up with Susie because long-distance would never work. He actually surprised himself when he asked out Lucas's sister Erica. Their relationship was one for the ages, second only to Mike and El.

Will's life even improved. He became friends with Troy of all people, and they started dating. Obviously Troy started behaving better around the group of teens.

Lastly, Lucas met and fell in love with a girl by the name of Elizabeth, who just so happened to be the cousin of Troy.

Yes it seems that all worked out for our young heroes in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Next two upcoming stories:  
> Steven Universe-Steven/Connie  
> Adventure Time-Finn/Bubblegum
> 
> I don't have an exact time of when these come out, just that there next. Also, I am not sure which will come first, probably Finn/PB because it was first on my mind.


End file.
